vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Inanna
|-|Yumi= |-|Ishtar 2= Summary Shinozuka Mayumi is a member of hacker team "Criminal." Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A Name: Shinozuka Mayumi, Yumi, R, Inanna, "Ishtar" Origin: I/O Gender: Female Age: 16 years Classification: Human, IC Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Probability Manipulation, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Telepathy, Barriers, Resurrection, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Omniscience, Omnipresence, Information Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Hacking, Invulnerability, Causality Manipulation, Acausality (Type 5), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Large Size (Type 11), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 10), Regeneration (High-Godly) Attack Potency: Outerverse level (In meta-form she is above a complex structure with infinite layers with dimensional-like difference between them and exists on a level where concepts of time and space are meaningless) Speed: Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Ouerversal Durability: Outerverse level Stamina: Unknown Range: Outerversal Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: * IC (Imaginary Children) - A new kind of humans with altered perception. For IC virtual world more real than the reality, and the reality - no more than an illusion. In addition, the IC is very high intelligence and computational abilities, which helps them to work directly with the information (in fact, they perceive the world more as a set of information, due to which it is easier to take the next step and go to the meta-level). * Biocomputer - Due to the built-in directly into the brain of a special chip Mayumi is like a living computer. She needs no additional devices for digital data processing and network. However, it also makes her vulnerable to viruses, in addition there is a very real danger of a direct hacking her brain. * Information blasts - Capable of being in cyberspace to create powerful information blast that attack the enemy. This attack is purely informational, any tangible ways to protect useless. * Barriers - Is able to create information barriers that protect against similar attacks. Mayumi's barrier easily withstands attacks with her comparable opponents. * Imaginary Vision - The ability to see objects from the real world, as a collection of a variety of fields and energy outside the visible spectrum. With it you can see things which are invisible for normal human vision. * Determinism - The ability to be aware of who you are and where you are. It allows you to capture reality in its current state. It's the only way to get out of an infinite recursion Marduk without possessing superior computing power. * Meta-existence - Surpassing limitations of the real world, switched to the level where everything is ruled by a mind. In this world of pure information and unrestricted freedom of the structure of any complexity can be created and destroyed by thought alone. Category:Characters Category:I/O Category:Female Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Tragic Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Causality Users Category:Probability Users Category:Immortals Category:Technology Users Category:Telepaths Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Information Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Soul Users Category:Space Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Hackers Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings